Replay
by Constructionnnnn
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto. Death. Both of them. So I guess it was pretty great when TsunadeSama said that she could turn back time so I could change the past. It was the perfect chance. A perfect chance to replay it all. Sakura P.O.V SasuSaku Please Review.....


_**Replay. Chapter One-Two.**_

_**Good News and Twelve.**_

**Haii, I'm Yumi...This is a new story I will be working on called Replay. It's about Sakura going back in time so she can prevent Sasuke from getting the curse and Naruto from dieing. That was for idiots who didn't read the damn summery. No affence. This is not a SasuNaru story about then giving birth to blond little children with chicken ass hair. Don't see how that's possible anyway. Still enjoy my random story. Be warned that in the begining, Sakura hates ****Sasuke cause he killed Naruto. Since this is the "premire", I'm doing a special chapter featuring both chapter one and two. Please Enjoy my shitty writing. Ugh, I also don't own Naruto...w/e Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**My Notes**

Normal Text

"Speaking"

_"Words or Lyrics"_

Book Cover

**SAKURA POV**

I swung back and forth on the old metal swing. It had been a year now, since Naruto had died. Or maybe two. Time flied by quickly and Tsunade-Sama doesn't send me on any missions. So day after day, I sit on this creaky swing. I'm 17 now, I think. I had mentioned before that I had no record of the time passing. Also, sometimes I would visit the memorial with all the names carved on it. I would place my hand between Naruto's name and Ino's. Ino had been sent on the mission with Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei, so they were all dead. Their bodies had been found a week later though. At the funeral, I didn't cry at all. I just placed the white lilies on the graves and quietly sat down. Every day, I think about that same moment. Every single day.

(Poof)

Two ANBU ninjas showed up infront of me. "Haruno Sakura-San." They said ,"Tsunade-Sama would like to speak with you."

I nodded as they poofed away. I walked slowly to the Hokage's tower a knocked on the door before turning the door knob. I look towards the young lady with the over-sized boobs and bleach blond hair. No one would have guessed that she was over 50 years old. "You wanted to see me, Tsunade-Sama." I said.

"Hai, Sakura" She replied,"I have just invented a new jutsu."

"What is it?" I asked, somewhat curious shw would inform me about this.

"It's a jutsu to turn back time." She said quietly with a solemn look on her face.

I laughed, "What do you mean, Tsunade-Sama? That's impossible."

"It isn't." She replied quietly, a frown appearing on her face.

I stopped laughing and stared at her, "What's the purpose?"

She turned her gaze towards the ground and said, "To stop Sasuke from getting the curse and Naruto from...dieing."

I continued staring at her, "So your sending me?"

"Yes." She nodded avoiding my stare.

"Will I be able to comunicate with you?" I asked, a little scared about my "New Mission."

"Unfortunatly, No." She said odviously concerned."Once you are sent back in time. No one can remember anything but you. Don't worry. You will still have the same abilities but they might be a little weaker since your in your twelve year old body. Also, this world won't exist anymore."

"No one? So I'm doing this all by myself?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Tsunade-Sama replied."I don't have enough chakra. So will you accept the mission."

I hesitated."Ah...I guess."

"Thank You, Sakura." She said with a small forced smile on her face. "Please stand back while I preform the jutsu."

I watched as she did several seals. Ox, Rabbit, Boar, Rat, Ox, Snake, Rat, Horse, Boar, Sheep, Snake, Rabbit, Dog, Ox, Rat, Dragon, and Boar. Then I got knocked out. Well not really. It was just a moment were I lost consious and when I woke up, I realized that I wasn't in my room.

_**Twelve.**_

I walked towards the mirror and noticed something different. I was short and my boobs were way to flat. Then it hit me. I was twelve again. Apparently, the jutsu Tsunade-Sama had invented had accually worked. But of course, she would never know now, since she doesn't exist anymore. Not in this demension at lease. My long hair was messed up and greasy. "How troublesome", like Shikamaru used to say. He had been dating Temari-San and they are now married and living happily in Suna.

I grabbed a kunai and trimmed my hair till it reached above my shoulders. I put on my daily outfit from when I was twelve, and put on my headband. I walked down the stairs and grabbed some toast before putting on my shoes and walking towards the academy. I walked past the Yamanaka Flower Shop and looked at the entrance. Since it was still early, Ino would probably still be getting dressed and making herself attractive for Uchiha Sasuke. Right, Uchiha. I wanted to forget about him, but it seemed impossiable. I was gonna see him in a few minutes too, none the less be put into the same team as him.

I past by the Konoha Book Shop, and since I still had time, I went in to purchase a book. I walked towards the medical section and browsed though the books. One perticular book that had captured my intrest was Shirayuki no Hana by Mizuki Natsu. The White Snow Flower. I read the summery on the back saying how this mystical flower had special affects on people, giving them more power, more speed, more stamina, more everything. I walked over to the cash register to pay for the book before heading to the academy.

I entered the ninja academy and walked silently in the hallway before turning a left and entering my classroom. The room was vacant, except for one person. The one person I wanted to see the least. Uchiha Sasuke. I walked up to him and sat a row behind him. I opened my new book and started reading Shirayuki no Hana.

_"This mystical plant has been reported to not exist anymore. Though there is still no proof, many people still search for this legendary flower"_ Underneath the text it showed a picture of this beautiful and rare flower. It looked some what like a mix of an orchird and a lily. _"A citizen of Konohagakure has claimed long ago to have found this exotic flower, but was said that she had saw it get stolen. No one is really sure if this flower still grows in wide plains and valleys, or if it still exists anymore. However, there is proof that this flower has once been the nation flower of the hidden village of the leaf."_

"Ne, Sakura-Chan." I looked up to see a blond boy hovering over me. Naruto."Is that seat taken?"

I smiled at him before saying, "No, it isn't. Your wecomed to sit there if you like."

He stared at me, startled, before grinning,"Arigatou, Sakura-Chan"

I continued with my book and as time pasted, the room was begining to fill. In front of me, the Uchiha sat there, surronded by a bunch of brain-less bitches, or fangirls, as most people would call them. I snarled with disgust. I couldn't believe that I had once been one of those idiotic whores. I couldn't believe Ino was either. She had became my best friend again when we both became Tsunade-Sama's apprentice and she had giving up on Sasuke. She and Sai had been dating for a year, before she had ... "passed away." Sai was transfered to a different village after that incident, and I haven't seen him since then.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!" Speak of the devil. I looked up to see a girl with blond hair and icy blue eyes. Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey Ino." I greeted casually, with a slight wave.

"Ugh, What do you want Forehead? Sasuke-Kun is mine, so back off." She said to me while flipping her hair.

"Who's Sasuke?" I asked, playing dumb, for my own amusment.

"Like, Oh my gosh!" Ino shreeked, "You don't know Sasuke?!"

"Hm?" I said, looking as innocent as possible,"What do you mean?"

At the time Ino had entered the room, I had noticed that a certain Uchiha had been looking at us at the corner of his eye. When I had made the latest statement, I noticed his eyes widen as if he had just seen a ghost. Or after seeing Naruto with make-up on. I've seen the second on, and it is just blinding. Anyway, I smirked a little at the thought of Uchiha Sasuke being suprised. He had been adored by thousands of people though his entire life, so this must be a first for him.

"-And like he is sooo awesome!" I heard Ino say.

Of course, I had been ignoring her this whole time."Oh, You mean that one guy with chicken ass hair?"

"Like, OMG, He does soooo not have chicken ass hair!" Ino yelled with her annoy high-pitched voice.

At that moment, Iruka-Sensei walked in and said,"Congratulations for becoming ninja. I will assign your groups now. Group One is Mizu-"

I looked over at Ino who was glaring at me."Me and Sasuke are totally gonna be in the same team." She said.

"We'll see." I simply said as I turned back to Iruka to listen to the teams.

"Team Seven is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka annonced.

I smirked and said."That's too bad that your not with Sasuke."

"Well my team will be way better then yours." She said some what confidently.

"-and the last team is Team Ten with Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji."

With a disapointed face, Ino said,"Great, I'm stuck with a Lazy-Ass and a Fat Ass."

"I'm not fat, damnit!" Choji screamed in the distance."I'm big-boned!"

"Hey Naruto." I said, waving to the hyper-active ninja."Wanna have lunch together?"

"Haii, Sakura-Chan." He replied almost immediatly.

"I guess we should invite Sasuke too since he is our team mate..." I said reluctantly.

"Why?!??!" Naruto whined.

"We're all team mates, right?" I said, trying to be mature.

"Fine, but I'm waiting here." Naruto said.

I walked off to search for the Uchiha. I spotted him sitting on a bench under the tree, reading a book.

"Sasuke?" I said looking at him."Wanna join me and Naruto for lunch?"

"Hn." He said, "Why would I?"

"Fine, be that way." I said as I walked away. I felt something grab onto my hand. I spun around and yelled,"What the fuck do you want, Teme?!"

"Sakura.." He said slowly,"Why do you hate me?"

**Hey...Thanks for reading. Please Review. You should all know that I like to use some Japenese words in my writing, so if you don't understand and really want to know the meaning, you can ask me...Yea...THE END...OF CH. ONE!!**


End file.
